the life of the darkness
by akireoe
Summary: what hapens to a boy after finding one of the most powerful objects in the world siting right under his uncles nose: throght ot the story there is some gore sex and all around foul language so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: xiaolin reintroduction

i dont own the xiaolin shodown but i own the book of names...and all its many secrets

eoe: what im not in the story! this is an out rage!

Me: dont my brotha from a nutha motha, i will introduce u next chapter. untill then get back inside your cage.crams his head

eoe: OK OK IM GOING SHEESH ya jack ass y do u ahve to hit me for

me:cuz its fun, NOW GET crams again all this chapter is folkin is an itroduction to the key of the story nuthing much yet but next chapter will be more fun. but pleeeeeze tell me what u thought of my intro.

Chapter one: xiaolin reintroduction

Through the forest of Mt. wanabangerlikadogg a temple was built to house worriers fighting pure darkness, the undead sorceress Wuya in the battle of the Haylin magic and magic objects with aments power called Shen-gong-wu. The little boy jumping and flipping across the plain is the warrior and dragon apprentice of water, Omi, " HA! I told you all this is a piece of pie."

"Omi, it's apiece of cake, not pie." This smoothing talking, Brazilian, ladies man is Raimondo, the dragon apprentice of the wind.

" Oh, quit trying so hard he'll get it sooner or later." This foxy, young lady is the apprentice of fire, Kimiko, from Tokyo, Japan.

"Omi bein' reliable with puns is the same a riling on a crocodile with yer life." This confusing Texan, the crazy puns of his own is Clay, the dragon apprentice of earth.

"Look alive everyone, we have another Wu activation." This travel size dragon is Dojo konojo jo (Dojo for short) the apprentices' means of most of their transportation thank to his ability of shape shifting. "This one is a doozie. This Shen-gong-wu is one of the most powerful Wu Dashi's ancestry has ever created…"

Kimiko cut in curiosity, "Wait a minute, I thought that Dashi was the first to to create any Shen-gong-wu?"

"Oh-no! Did I let that slip?" Dojo asked in astonishment

" Yes I'm afraid you did Dojokonojojo." A man told him from behind.

"Oh, Master Fung where did you come from? I… I… didn't mean to…"

"It is fine, they would have found out sooner or later. I would have liked it to be later but I suppose sense you have let it slip go ahead and tell the story.

" Wait your not mad? Well, okay. Here it goes. As u know all people have parents. And Dashi had a family. Many generations of family just like a normal person. But this family was destined to be great they were instructed to create the Shen-gong-wu by a mighty Pharaoh of Egypt close to five millennia ago. This new Shen-gong-wu we are going after is the key to finding the rest before they actually reveal themselves. It is called the Book of Names. It is a complete list of all Shen-gong-wu and it hold the story of Dashi's ancestry and each and ever event that happened in their lives. By calling the book's name it will instantly show u the past of the page you are on. But when you are on a page o one of the Wu it will be transported to the book holder. We need to get that book be for Wuya and jack or else you can pretty much kiss your ass goodbye."

So they flew off in the direction dojo sensed the Wu. Dojo was heading to Egypt, the obvious origin of the shen gong wu

me: well wasnt that exiting pleeeeeze tell me what you thought of my intro

EOE: can i come out yet?

me: NOT TILL NEXT CHAPTER! smacks him with a frying pan i pulled out of not where

EOE: OW!mumbles as he walks back to his box


	2. Chapter 2: eoes story

Chapter 2: Eoe's story 

Hello there I think it is time to introduce the main character of this story…. Me. My name is Eoe. I spend most my time in my room working with the old alchemy texts my uncle finds through his tomb raids in Egypt. He's been doing this for almost ten years and iv mastered each book he has given me so far. Except one spell I cant decipher but we'll talk about that later. knock, knock

"Eoe I'm home." that's my uncle. I wander what book he's gotten this time. "Who are you talking to Eoe?"

"HEHE, no one uncle! I'm coming" every one shhhhh. I tell you all my uncle my be cool but I live with the devil and her bitch. "Hello uncle. What is this." I asked him as I saw the ancient text lying on the kitchen table.

"It's nothing Eoe this one is not for you. I'm sorry but I had not gotten you one this time. What ever you do Eoe, don't mess with this book." Well someone is certainly in a mood today.

"What is wrong that I can't even look?"

**(Laughing) "**Lets just call it an elder instinct"

"Well ok, I'll be right back," well I guess respect your elders and all that… yeah right I'll get that book I will just let it be later. Well I'm heading back to my room are you coming or are you going to stand there like a lump. (up the stairs) you remember I told I live with the devil? Well it's not just for the reason for my step mom and father are bitches. It is a lot more. I want to tell you a story. This story is he reason I hate them enough to kill them.

I used to have a normal life with my mother and father working together as a team. Like a marriage should be. They loved each other, or at least she loved him. I don't know what my father was doing. After a couple years of there "happy" marriage my father started showing his true colors.

(FLASHBACK)

and get drunk, find hookers and even find male stripers and pay them, too. It was a complete disaster when my mother found out. Mother walked in to her room as she came home from work and she found her husband in bed with a girl she only knew from her high school days. But it gets worse. I don't know what he did it but they had a reason. One day I walked to the back yard for a little fresh air I guess. I walked around and went to the woods to head to my tree house me and my father built together (when he was still an ok guy) to think for a while. I was half way up the ladder when I smelt a reek that smelled as bad as death. I covered my nose and mouth with my shirt and continued climbing. As I was I felt an eerie jump in my heart. It kept pounding faster and faster as I climbed the wooden slabs I had for steps. Finally I had gotten to the to and my heart sank lower than the ground, it felt. I saw the most horrible, inhuman, devastating thing any person could see. I saw my mother, hanged, in the middle of the tree house. bloody from the neck down. In the horror I backed up slowly in astonishment. I turned and jumped out of the tree house. I landed on my feet. And ran back to my home. I had gotten to the door when I heard my father talking to his girlfriend. "Alright baby now we have the house all to our selves." I realized now what had happened. They killed her. But I still have no idea why. But I had to say something about what I had found. A ran in crying. "DAD! ITS MOM! SHES…DEAD!"

"WHAT?" he said in a fake astonished voice. We all, including my father new bitch, ran out to the tree house. Finally the police came and they searched and ruled that it was a suicide but I knew better. I knew my mother wouldn't take her own life even if it were her last resort. I pleaded to the police that I knew it wasn't suicide but they wouldn't listen. I was just a stupid kid to them.

(END FLASHBACK)

But I swore to my self I would get revenge.

End chapter two

Me: well I hope you liked this chapter

Eoe: will I get revenge next chapter?

Me: some of it, yeah.

Eoe: is it gory?

Me: eoe, quit asking questions. You will make me give it away on accident. Anyway give reviews I want them. Wow I just realized this is just another explanation. Lol o well what ever there is plenty of action to come. Sex, gore, humor. Yeah its coming don't worry its not all explanations.


End file.
